nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheldon Plankton
Sheldon James Plankton is Mr. Krabs' nemesis and the antagonist in the SpongeBob SquarePants series. He was the main antagonist in the movie, "The Great Patty Caper," "SpongeBob's Last Stand," "Truth or Square," "Atlantis SquarePantis," and "Frozen Face Off" and a protagonist villain in episodes he leads/really focusing to him and a non-villain in episodes when he wasn't portrayed as an antagonist/villain. Nicktoons Unite! Plankton appears as a boss in Nicktoons Unite! He formed the Syndicate together with Vlad, Calamitous and Crocker. Plankton took over Bikini Bottom and there captured Jellyfishes and Mr. Krabs. Eventually the heroes came to defeat them and he jumed into a krab-like machine but got defeated by them and was put in jail. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Plankton doesn't appear in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island but his krab-like machine appears in the first level of the game on the background. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Plankton appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Plankton was summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island to help them defeat Globulous. Eventully when they had defeated him he and the villains threw the heroes out the Vessel of Portentia and afterwards battled SpongeGlob but losed. Nicktoons MLB Plankton appears in the loadingscreen of Nicktoons MLB. He is seen shouting to the Almighty Tallest in front of him in row. This is ironic since Plankton is very small and the Almighty Tallest very tall. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Special Moves 'Fodder' Fodder is Plankton's neutral special. Plankton summons a robot called Fodder that then slashes forwards with it's electric stick and electrucutes the opponent. Then it was also suffer from electric shocks. 'Tar Tar' Tar Tar is Plankton's side special. Plankton summons a robot called Tar Tar. The robot has a case of tatar sauce on his back with a firearm tube and then shoots tatar sauce forwards. 'Chuck' Chuck 'is Planktons up special. Plankton summons a robot called Chuck. The robot will pull out a water missle out of itself and then fires it to the direction chosen by Plankton. 'Ham-mer Ham-mer is Plankton's down special. Plankton summons a robot called Ham-mer. It will slam on the ground with a hammer of which the top is replaced with a solid piece of ham which will cause a small earthshock. 'Giant Plankton' Giant Plankton is Plankton's War Strike. Plankton will use his grow ray on himself and then grows to an imense size. Plankton then is able to move around andshoot green eye-lasers from his eye. This lasts for a few seconds and then he shrinks to his normal size. Special Costume Plankton's special costume is Dead Eye Plankton from the episode P''est of the West''. Dead Eye Plankton was an antagonist in 1800s, who was from the East. So far, his only appearance was in the episode Pest of the West. He is one of Plankton's ancestors. Dead Eye Plankton was arrested and thrown in jail after he was defeated by SpongeBob's great cowboy ancestor, SpongeBuck SquarePants at high noon by stepping on him. There was a song named after him called "Dead Eye". Trivia *Plankton is the only one to return as a playable character from the original Syndicate in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Syndicate Category:Boss Category:Unlockable Category:Male Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Heroes